


The Immovable

by Overly_Sarcastic_Teenager



Series: The Four Masters [1]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overly_Sarcastic_Teenager/pseuds/Overly_Sarcastic_Teenager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mira Taliasdaughter, an orphaned girl under Garrow's care, is part elf and the rest human, insecure and shy, meek and quiet, and yet she becomes one of the best warriors of her time.</p><p> </p><p>If you haven't read all the books, there will be eventual spoilers. I'm starting at the first book Eragon and going all the way to Inheritance, so consider yourself warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> am also posting this on another website, http://www.quotev.com/FreeWoman

http://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/14/1/8/e83084179b-tumb.jpg

Name: Mira 

Age: 17 

Height: 5'2 

Race: Mostly Human, small bit of Elf from ancestor 

Lives: Caravall, Plancar Valley 

Mira was taken in by Garrow when she was very small, only 5, after her parents and siblings died in a fire. She was the only survivor, but was left with a memento in the form of a burn spanning from her lower left side of her neck, entire left arm, the length of her back, and down to her knee of her left leg. Mira helps where she can, mainly by tending the garden, cooking, cleaning, and other womanly jobs. She stays at the farm mostly, only venturing into town when she must. Quiet and shy, she only freely talks with Roran, Eragon, and Garrow.


	2. Chapter 1

I am on my hands and knees, pulling weeds and making sure the crops can breath. I look up, whipping sweat from my brow and shielding my eyes with my hand as a figure approaches from the road. I stand and smile as soon as Eragon is in full sight, walking over to him and taking his pack off him, letting his shoulders relax."How was the hunt? get anything?"

Eragon's smiling face drops a little, "No, but i did get enough for a week or two from Solan."

"I wont have nay meat this week, you men need it more than i do."

I start for the house, but Eragon catches my elbow and pulls me to face him, his face concerned."Mira, you are too thin, you need to eat more. I'm going to talk to Garrow about you staying in town this winter, Elaine is always talking of how she needs feminine company, especially when Horst and their sons grow restless by being kept in the house from cold."

"I cant leave you guys, besides, who is going to clean up after you?"

Eragon smiles at me and i adjust the pack and walk in the door, going to the storage area to put up the meat. I take off my gloves and put it away, once at the bottom of the pack there is a strange package, and i lift the cloth and gasp at the beautiful smooth blue stone swirled with silver and pur white webbing covering it. I run my hand over its smooth surface, and a shock runs up my arm. I jump and turn, finding Eragon with a terrified expression. I quickly pull my gloves back on, conscious of the ugly shriveled thing my hand is.

"Dont tell Garrow or Roran." He rushes over to me, covering the stone and carrying the bag to his room. I follow him, lifting my skirts so i can keep up with his longer stride.

"Eragon, what is that? Eragon!"

He turns to me in front of his door, looking down, "I found it in the Spine, when the traders come i will sell it." he then quickly retreats into his room and shuts the door.

I knock on it, refusing to let this go."Eragon you listen to me! No good comes from strange things, especially when they are from those mountains! I dont feel safe with-"

the door suddenly opens, Eragon's face half angry half annoyed, "You have been here for 12 years and it is obvious you dont feel safe here!"

"that is not true!"

"Oh really? then take off the gloves, let me see your burns."

i recoil from him, holding my left wrist to my chest."Eragon... you know how i feel about them"

"of course i do, but i have never seen them save for quick glances."

I stand up straight, looking him in the eye. "Fine, keep your secrets, but if that thing brings a curse upon this house it is your fault."I turn with a swirl of my skirts, heading outside to work on laundry.

In a few days the traders arrive, and i help the men pack up for the trip there. Garrow looks down at me from the wagon and holds out his hand, "Come along Mira, you need to stop being such an outcast and join the world."

Soon the snow sets in, and Garrow agrees to send me to Horst's, and so i pack my small amount of belongings, looking around at my small room. There is a knock at the door and i turn, seeing Eragon leaning on the door frame, playing wit a small dagger in his hands."I'm sorry for the other day, i was still upset from what happened with Solan."

I look up at him a place a gloved hand on his cheek. "Its okay, you were upset. You are still young, so you have not mastered your emotions yet." i pick up my bag and wrap up in a coat Roran long grew out of. I step outside the door and make my way to Carvahall, wishing that i didnt have to leave them, even if it was only for Winter. Half way there Horst and his wife Elaine are waiting with their wagon, and i look up at their smiling faces. Horst jumps down and grasps my small waist with his large hands, hoisting me up onto the wagon. Elaine drapes an extra blanket over my shoulders and rubbing my arms.

Horst takes his place in the front and starts the horses, looking back at me from time to time."If it wasnt for your clothes, we wouldnt have seen you!"

Elaine stop rubbing me and looks up at her husband. "Oh stop it, its not her fault she is so fair." she looks back at me and smiles. "You look thin, but dont worry. A few months of good food and strict house work will get you better. Albriech and Baldor have set up a bed and other necessities in our extra room."

They continue to speak and i nod occasionally, staring out upon the white winter world that surrounds me. Hair wisps away from my braid and floats in front of my eyes, the only evidence of them being there is the tickling feeling of their thin material brushing my nose, their lack of color blending perfectly with the snow. Soon we reach Carvall, and the slightly familiar buildings soon surround us as we make our way to Horst's house. When we get there Albriech and Baldor walk out and help us down, Albriech taking me by the waist much as his father did and setting me gently down on the ground.

Albriech chuckles and looks down at me, his smile playing in his eyes. "You are so small and light, its like i can snap you in two."

I look down and move away from him, his hands moving from me. I tuck my hair back into place and tug on my gloves, making sure my skin is covered."i am aware of my size, thank you." I walk past him and hear Horst speak to his son.

"Garrow warned me she can be a bit... stiff around unfamiliar people. Just give her some time." I continue to walk inside and find Elaine already in the kitchen, warming mead to warm us.

She looks over at me and smiles, waving me over."I've set out a few of my old warm dresses in case you needed some. Your room is upstairs directly on the left, next to Albriech's. The men are mainly going to be in the forge, so it would be just us mostly. Everyday i will need you to bring them their midday meals or any more warm clothes if it gets colder, though with that forge being kept at such high temperature they probably are going to be ripping the wool right off themselves."

I nod and take the offered mead, sipping and grimacing at the strong taste. After a few more sips i get used to it and by that time everyone was inside, sitting around the table, talking and laughing. I stand, and bend near Elaine, whispering."I will be going up to my room to clean up"

she looks up at me and smiles, lowering her voice as well."Okay, when you are done we can start on dinner." then she looks over at her two sons and speaks up."now boys, one of you be gentlemen and show the girl to her room."Albreich immediately stands up and takes my elbow, nearly dragging me to the stairs. His large hand engulfs my arm."Mother had us fix up one of our spare store rooms. Its small."

"Its okay, as you pointed out earlier i am small myself and dont take up too much room" we have reached the top of the stairs and he stops, looking over at me.

"I'm sorry about that, but you shoudnt use that to make it okay to be rude. I have heard plenty of stories of small people doing great things. Who knows, you could over throw the king." he continues to walk and opens a door, showing me a small room with a bed and window.


	3. Chapter 2

As we sit down to dinner, it is as if I am no longer sitting with Horst's family but my own. My mother and father on either end of the table, with my elder twin brothers across from me. They are laughing and smiling. I recognize this meal, despite only being about 5 when it happened. It was the evening of the fire, dinner not an hour before they all lost their lives. I blink and I am back to the present, tears leaking from my eyes. Everyone is looking at me and I stand, excusing myself and nearly running to the room on top of the stairs. Shutting the door behind me, I sink to the ground and let the salty liquid fall. Once again I see my past, my brothers and I playing. A candle being knocked over. The house going up in flames. The fire grabing hold of my dress and melting the skin off my bones. Eathan, the younger of my brothers, picking me up and throwing me into the pond next to our small home before going back in, never to return. I can feel the burning then the coldness of the water, the bright flames blinding my eyes, my 5 year old self screaming in pain and yelling for Mother. I can hear the wails of my family, and it is all too much. I cant take it. I cry harder, rocking back and forth, and there is a knock on the door.

"Please leave me alone" I take off both gloves and whipe away my tears, however in the midst of my blubbering I catch a glimps of my charred limb, only it isnt. My sobs lessen as I inspect my once hideous hand, only now in place of a lumpy and patchy dark brownish-red, i find a smooth light red, the skin no longer the grisly mark of fire but simply tight and thin. Certainly not the twin of my other arm, but far better than before. Upon looking closer to my palm, I find the only change in the color: a small area of silver-white on my palm. I quickly stand and remove my stiff dress and under garments to find the rest of my burns the same.

looking around the room, I search my mind for any explanation of my healing, the only thing I keep thinking of is the strange stone Eragon found in the Spine. Could it possibly be magic? I stand and redress, making sure I am properly covered before venturing back down to the table. As soon as the snows lets up enough for travel, I will make my way to Garrow's and demand for Eragon to allow me to look at the stone once again. I send a silent prayer that it wil be soon.

Months Later, Nearing Spring-

I stomp the snow off of the boots Elaine and Horst demanded they buy for me, claiming it was for exchange for all the work I have been doing for them. I enter the forge, taking off the thick scarf and skin hat and hanging them by the door. Even in such a cold winter, the heat of the workshop still makes all who enter sweat in seconds. I carry my load of bread, cheese, dried meat and honeyed mead over to where the men work, their strong bodies shielded only by leather smocks.

Albrich notices me first, grinning and walking over to me. I look up at him and smile, handing the basket over into his large hands,"Here is your midday meal, remember to bring it back to the house when it is time for supper."

He steps closer to me, I can feel the heat off his skin even through the intense inferno that is the forge. "Wont you be here to retrieve it yourself?"

I step back and look down, then away to the open door."No, the roads are clear enough to allow for a small kart and a mule to ride over it. I'm going back to Garrow's to check on them and bring supplies. " 

He steps closer again, taking an escaped lock of my hair in his hand and tucking it back near my braid."When will you be back?" His rough hand cups my cheek, the large body part engulfing my small head.

"Tomorrow or maybe the day after, depending on what they need. I wont be gone long." I lean into his touch and cover his hand with my small one before removing it and going to the door. I replace the articles removed and step out into the cold, hurrying back to the house so I could begin my short journey.

An hour later I am on the road, bundled up in Elaine's dress that has become too small for her but fit me fine. Armed with many a woolen item I brave the cold to find the answer to my healed skin.


	4. Chapter 3

The blinding white of light bouncing off the snow hurt my eyes. I could hardly find my way around the place i grew up. The bright flashes of color and emotion still bombard me, they guide me through the forest until i reach a pair of small houses made of sticks that go up to my thigh, with in are rags and dried meat. A soft squeal erupts behind me and a low to the ground view of my back crosses my eyes. I spin around only to be knocked over by a scaly creature. I scream, trying to fight off the beast. A voice shouts back and the thing jumps off and sits to my side, nearly purring. I sit up and look over at it and gasp.

Before me is a small pearly silver-white dragon with dark grey eyes.

Eragon runs up with a blue dragon the same size at his heels and stops when he sees me, "Mira! What are you doing here?"

I stand and brush myself off, the silver dragon jumping up and flashes of happiness explode in my head."The real questions is what are they doing here? Dragons have been gone from the Continent for 100 years!"

He smiles and kneels next to the blue and presses him right palm to its forehead,the beast presses back and makes happy noises."the stone i found in the Spine wasnt a stone at all, but an egg. These two came from the egg, and i think they are the only dragons alive besides the King's. This blue one here is Saphira, she likes to talk to me. The silver hardly talks to me and this is the first time i have seen her so happy, i think its because she likes you."

I look down at my left glove covered palm.I pull of the soft leather and show him the silver skin covered by a nearly normal hand. The silver touches its nose to it and my skin pulses and the redness dims slightly. Eragon and i both gasp. "I knew it! When i touched the egg it shocked me and when i went to live in town i noticed my burns had healed." i smile down at the silver and kneel, petting her scaly hide. 

"She healed me."


	5. Chapter 4

I sat with Eragon for hours, playing with the dragons and learning what they like. The silver was the more docile of the two, preferring only to join in the wrestling of Eragon and Saphira when the blue nips her tail. I sit on the ground, leaning on a tree as the light dragon bounds over and licks my face with her rough tongue. I laugh and gently push he snout down so she quits her assault on my cheeks. "I guess i should name you, yes? Wouldnt do just calling you Silver." a flash of my smiling face is the confirmation i receive."How about Merda, or Lily? Maybe Snow? Ice?" all names earn unhappy images, and i rack my brain for more. She is calm and cool like water, but can burst forth with power. From what the other villagers say, my mother was much like that at my age. I smile down to my leather and fur bound feet and then to my dragon, "How about Talia, after my mother?" a low purr and a gentle rubbing of a snout on my arm confirms her acceptance of the name.

Eragon and Saphira come over and the man sits next to me while the dragon circles her sister then flops down happily, her long neck draped across Talia's body. The pearly dragon then snakes her head around to come in contact with the blue's wing and they both humm, their happiness swimming in mine and Eragon's minds. He takes out his water skin and opens it, offering me a drink. I accept it while he speaks, "Saphira and Talia, twin dragons. How possible is that? Let alone finding a dragon egg but one with two dragons in it? Are all dragons born with a twin or is it as rare as with humans?"

I shrug and pass back the water skin, "I wouldnt know, maybe Brom would?"

Eragon shakes his head before putting the skin away "I already asked him." He looks to the sky and i follow his gaze, only to spring up when i notice how low the sun has gotten.

"I must be going! Horst and Elaine are going to worry!" i gather my bag and look around, making sure not to leave anything. "Shoot! I have supplies for you, Garrow and Roran in my wagon. If i leave now i can be back just after dark... Maybe Albreich would be looking for me on the road with a lantern..."

The boy laughs and stands up as well, "I can get the supplies back with Saphira and Talia, take your kart and everything straight back. Come on, show me where you left it." I nod and bring the three of them to my wagon and mule, the animal startling when faced with two dragons. I calm him down as Eragon takes the three sacks of dried meat and fruit easily. "I guess i didnt need the dragon's help."

I smile at him and get the wagon ready to depart. A flash of confusion from Talia brings my attention to her and i kneel, placing my palm to her head."I will be back soon, and there is a bit of forest behind Horst's house, maybe you could visit me there?" she makes her happy noise and i kiss her nose, making her sneeze when i pull away. I climb onto the wagon with Eragon's help and make my way back, hopefully i didnt cause too much worry.

We go like this for many months, the dragons grow to the point where we can sit upon them, leisurely willing the few hours i can get away from town. Albriech and i have grown closer, and people around town have been whispering about us when we run errands together. He is good, and kind, and very skilled at what he does. Once, while i was ordering meat from Solan, Albriech surprised me with a small, dried lavender sprig. He placed it in my hair and i could not help but blush. Many times has he expressed feeling for me and of course i have returned them. He makes my heart pound with his very presence.

With Eragon and the dragons everything is wonderful, i love Talia, so much if i would loose her i would never find happiness again. Through her love my burned skin was turned from brown and ugly to a red tight flesh, and that is the best i could hope for.

Unfortunatly, all good things must end.

The day the Ra'zac came was like any other. I was walking to the forest with loaves of bread and meat like i usually do two times a week, only this time Saphira and Talia came flying overhead. Talia swoops over and grabs me in her talons and i can see Eragon clutching to Saphira's back. I scream and Talia's mind leaks into mine, her usually cool voice desprait.

"Pale One donot struggle! There is danger here! Saphira and i must protect you two!"

I follow instruction of not struggling, for i have seen what those sharp, pearly spears can do. We fly like this for hours, the dragons reaching speeds unimaginable for humans. We land when it is dark, in a clearing deep in the Spine. Once the beasts land, i scramble out from under Talia and run to Eragon as he sags from Saphira's back, blood covering his pants. The dragons clear away snow and i help him to lay next to Saphira's belly and she covers him with her wing. I myself curl up to my beloved Talia, and she hums happily. I sleep with trouble, worry over taking me.

The next morning i help Eragon to a stream so he can drink, and i too take a gulp. We then mount the dragons and they take us home. When we arrive everything is in ruin, the cabin is blown apart. Eragon and i both run to it, he and i digging through the rubble in search for Garrow. I see a hand and yell for Eragon, for i am too weak to move the large wooden beam covering our father figure. After his body is freed I check if he is alive or not, "We need to get him to Gertrude, he is alive but barely. How are we going to get him to town? You cant carry him with your legs and i'm too weak." 

Eragon grabs my shoulders and looking into my eyes, looking far older than his years, "Ride Talia as close to Carvahall as you can then run the rest, tell the others that there has been an accident here. I will meet you on the road. Go!"

I run to Talia and she scoops me up in her claws again and takes off, i am weeping for fear of losing Garrow.

"Pale One please still your tears, spilling water will not save the older male." Talia's voice flows into me

I look up to her and press my hand to her chest, "I know but it is too much like loosing my famiy all over again.

"The Old Male is stubborn, he will not go quietly." Talia quietly says in my mind

The rest of the flight is in silnce, with Talia dropping me off a mile away from Carvahall, her coloring making it possible to pass unseen in the sky, she sets me down and puts her nose to my forehead, "I will keep watch in the skies, and if you wish i will keep contact with you always. I will be able to tell you if Saphira or Eragon are near."

I nod, wishing i could watch he take off but instead i take off running, stumbling some in the deep snow. Soon my lungs burn and my heart pounds, but for Garrow's sake i push on. It takes longer than it should have but i finally make it to town, bursting into Horst's home and finding the men still at breakfast.

Albreich stands and hurries over to me, "Mira, whats wrong? Where have you been?"

I collapse and he catches me, "Garrow... Garrow is hurt. There has been an accident, Eragon had me run ahead as he took Garrow on a sled... Please! They are on the road and Garrow doesnt have much time!"

Horst stands and runs out the door, yelling at the men in the road the news and they all get ready to find Eragon and Garrow as fast as they can. Meanwhile, Albreich helps me to a chair and his mother places a hand on my forehead. Albreich scans my face, "We need to bring her to Gurtrude, she is exausted."

I grab his forearm, bringing his gaze to my eyes, "No! She will be busy enough with Eragon and Garrow, please go and help your father. I just need to rest some." He opens his mouth to say something and i lean in and kiss his cheek, "Please, go. I'll be fine." with a nod he stands and leaves.


	6. Chapter 5

Its the middle of the night and I am sitting by Eragon's bedside, keeping the cloth on his forehead cool. His sleep is fitful and he constantly murmurs words, his eye moving wildly behind eyelids. Suddenly, Eragon sits up, his eyes wide. I place a hand on his shoulder and he looks over at me, questions floating in his eyes. "Garrow?"

I look down to the bowl of water, a tear slipping down my face. "Gertrude doesn't think he will make it. His burns don't heal and his fever is getting higher. Eragon, I can't lose him. Neither of us can, he is the only family we have left. With Roran gone, we have no one to look after us, to protect us."

The boy who is like a brother to me holds me close, shushing my sobs, "Albriech will take care of you, and you will gain a new family. You will be safe, Mira. And dont forget, you have Talia. Brom said the connecting between Dragon and Rider is stronger than anything. As long as she is alive you will never be alone."

I lean back from him and wipe my face, "But Eragon, what about you?"

He shakes his head, "Dont worry about me, I have Saphira." He stands with a groan, shakily walking to the door. I try to keep him in bed but he shrugs me off, making his way to where Garrow lays, watched constantly by Gertrude, Horst, and Elaine. When Eragon enters no one stops him from kneeling right next to Garrow's side, from clutching his uncle's hand. I stay out of the room, hovering in the hall, afraid to ruin the calm silence with my weakness and whimpering.

A hand is placed on my shoulder, and I turn to see Albriech looking down at me. I burry my face into his chest as he wraps his arms around me, "I can't lose more people, Albreich, I can't."

"Shh, shhh. Gertrude said that if he lives through this he will be plagued by pain for the rest of his life. He would have to give up the farm and move into town, he wouldn't be able to work and make his own money. With the kind of man Garrow is, he would rather pass away peacefully than become a charity for other to pity. You know that, you know that living helpless and in pain would kill him more than death ever would." I nod into his chest and he leans back a bit, looking into my eyes, "We are lucky, though. Last week my father and I went to see Garrow and we asked him.. we asked him if he would give his blessings for the two of us to marry. He did, Mira, Garrow said that if it is what you wish then he gave us happy blessings and wished us to have many children. Now all there is, is to ask if you do want to marry me."

I look up at him, and again i can't help but feel over joyed at the sight of him. I nod,"I do want to marry you, Albreich, I do. But please, can we wait a while? Three months, give me three months to grieve and then we can start planning."

He kisses my forehead, "deal. Three months, then we belong to each other forever."


End file.
